<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Distraction by Asraella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525514">The Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella'>Asraella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Angst Microfics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, It's an L/reader but it isn't good, Seriously it's a rough one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of this particular case is bitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L (Death Note)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Angst Microfics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Request for L and "I thought you said you loved me?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This was always the arrangement, remember?” They squatted down in front of L so to look him in the eye.</p><p>“I know.” He sat, knees pulled to his chest, hand propped on top as he stared into his lap. “I should have never let it get this far. I knew not to, but it was so nice to not be alone...”</p><p>“Please don’t make this hard. It was fun. We were fun. It was a nice distraction from the investigation, but it’s solved now.”</p><p>“It was never just a distraction for me.”</p><p>“Hey,” Their voice was gentle as they placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his face towards them. “You’re amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You’ll see. I’m sure you can easily have someone new by your next case.”</p><p>“It isn’t that simple.” Although his face was inches from theirs, he kept his eyes cast downward. “How can it be for you? How can you so easily leave me behind?”</p><p>“We weren’t a permanent thing. I made that very clear after that first night.”</p><p>“I thought you said you loved me?”</p><p>“Ryuzuki, please. I was caught up in the moment, caught up with you underneath the sheets. I didn’t mean it.” Their laughter was kind, but it was the cruelest sound L had ever had the misfortune of hearing. </p><p>Fingers still under his chin, they leaned forward to kiss the crushed detective one last time, an underwhelming goodbye after all they had meant to him. He turned his face away from them, denying them like he should have all those months ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks For Reading.<br/>You can find me on <a href="https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>